Aria Monroe
Aria Monroe was a student at Degrassi Community School until she moved to New Zealand after the 2013-2014 school year. Aria used to be the "crazy teenager" of her hometown in Orlando, Florida. She is chill, cool, and nice, but she also had a dark past . She transferred to Degrassi in her freshmen year to turn over a new leaf, but her past gotten in the way sometimes. She is a talented artist as shown through her unique morals she paints. During the summer before her sophomore year Aria started noticing that she was attracted to both guys and girls, and she later realized that she was bisexual. She is best friends with Hayley Michaels and Hadley Mills, and good friends with Trent Michaels, Dakota Harris and Bambi Carmen. She is also friends with Mike Dallas, Heather Anderson, Stefanie Jamieson, Austin Matthews and Randy Watson. She was also friends with Campbell Saunders before he committed suicide. She had a conflict with Alice Martin and Taylor Watson, but is on good terms with the now. Aria is portrayed by Melissa Benoist. Character History Season 1 Season 2 Appearance & Style Freshmen Year Aria had an artistic clothing style, her outfits were more colourful, bohemian-inspired patterns and accessories, and sometimes offset by an edgy, military style jacket. After spring break, Arai returned to Degrassi she started curling her straightened her hair. Sophomore Year Aria still continues her curled hair. Aria is now sporting more girlish outfits, butch-like clothing, including cardingins over her shirts, wearing a beret in her hair, tight jeans, and sometimes slouchy beanies. She has also been seen wearing fewer colourful patterns, opting for more neutral colours such as black, and shades of grey. Aria also has lovely, eye-catching rings, necklaces, and earrings. Trivia *Aria seemed to know a lot about Trent before he even knew of her existence, which implies that she had been doing research on him. *She is an artist, as shown in The Way We Get By (1), after drawing a portrait of Trent. And also in Gone Too Soon, as she drew a moral of Cam. *Her mother lives in Orlando, Florida and her mother and father are divorced, but she is still close with her mom and she visits her every other weekend. *Aria is one of second characters to be held back a year the other is Tori Santamaria. Quotes *(To Ms. Oh) "I tripped. I didn't know this room is a death trap." (First Line) *(To Trent) "Nobody really I just transferred to Degrassi from Orlando. I've been going to Degrassi for a couple of weeks now. I know a lot about you." Relationships * Trent Michaels ** Start Up: I Want It That Way (1) (125) **Break Up:Sometime Before Stop And Stare (1) '(133) ***Reason: Trent blamed Aria for him getting jumped. *Campbell Saunders ** Start Up: 'Cannonball (2) (140) **Break Up: Gone Too Soon (141-142) ***Reason: Aria thought they were better as friends and she was questioning her sexulity. *First Relationship: *Bambi Carmen **Start Up: Lovefool (2) (228) **Broke Up: Story of My Life (243-244) ***Reason: Aria was deeply hurt that Bambi impersonated her which almost ruined her life. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Story of My Life (243-244) **Broke Up: Story of My Life (243-244) *Reason: Bambi didn't want too hold Aria back from chasing her dreams. Love Triangles *Start Up: I Want It That Way (1) (125) *Ended: Cannonball (2) (140) **Reason: Trent and Aria were broken up for awhile and they made amends with Stefanie. Category:Season 1 Category:Main Characters Category:Degrassi Evolutions Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Evolutions Teens Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Season 2 Category:Sophomores Category:LGBT